


We're Home

by BlueJay_3



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, Panic Attacks, Poor boys doing their best, Pre-Series, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, sad 17 year olds, y'all nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJay_3/pseuds/BlueJay_3
Summary: Diego is doing his best to be an okay brother when Klaus has a panic attack.





	We're Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, but it was mostly just to get me writing again.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> *TW for panic attack

God, he didn’t know how this had happened. How had he missed so much that he couldn’t understand why his brother was on the hard ground screaming at nothing at two thirteen in the morning on a random Tuesday? Hell, he didn’t even know how his brother had gotten into the boiler room or how he knew where Diego lived.

Was it a result of their sorry excuse of a father, or had he missed something when he was gone for those two months since he’d left the house? Was his brother screaming for attention? It wouldn’t seem like a stretch to some people who knew Klaus, but this wasn’t Klaus’ normal acting out. This was just his brother in obvious terror.

He knew Reginald had been an ass to Klaus, but how much damage had he actually done? Had he really been the reason behind this late night/early morning fit? What happened that hurt him so badly? Why did it have to happen to the one who no one ever believed and who couldn’t tell people when he was hurting? He barely talked to his siblings anymore, for god’s sake. Diego barely heard his voice outside of his screaming, even when he had still lived in the academy. It hurt him. He was trying to be a better person since he had gotten away from that place, but, even now, he was thinking more about himself than his brother. He needed to focus. He wished, just once, his brother would open up to him again so he could understand, but that was selfish of him, wasn’t it? He just needed to be there for him, his basically little brother, who was staring up at Diego from where he lay on the ground. His eyes were glossy with tears, but his pupils weren’t dilated, even in the dark, which was a rarity to see on the kid who couldn’t even stay clean for a family dinner. He couldn’t help but feel grateful for that. And for the fact that the screaming had finally stopped. 

“D-Diego?” Stuttering didn’t suit Klaus. It didn’t suit Diego, but it was a thousand times worse on him.

“Hey. You alright?”

“Do I seem alright?” His voice was hoarse.

“Thought I’d ask, at least.”

He half-heartedly chuckled. “Fair.” His quiet demeanor was as unfitting as the stuttering.

A moment of silence passed. Klaus had his brows furrowed and mouth ever so slightly open, like he was about to say something to himself. “I feel like hell. Like I’m back in hell.” He shook as he spoke, looking at Diego with despair, “I don’t want to go back.” His breathing picked back up. “Don’t make me go back, please. Please don’t make me. I’m not scared. Not anymore. It’s just cold and- and dark. Please. I don’t need to go back. I’m fixed now, okay? I don’t need to go back...”

After a second of internal debate, he moved from where he sat on the bed and laid on his back next to his brother so they were laying shoulder to shoulder. “I don’t know where hell is, but we don’t have to go. You don’t have to go back, man. I promise.”

“Are you sure? Last time he said that he was lying. He made me go back before we even got home. He- he had said I didn’t have to go back. He said I had- I had done what I needed, that he was taking me home and it would go back to normal. You- he changed his mind. You never told me why. You- You took me back. Why couldn’t we just stay at home? I was over it. I- I swear. You didn’t have to take me back and you did. Again and again. Why- Why did-”

“Hey, hey. Look at me.” He waited until Klaus’s panicked eyes landed on him momentarily. He needed his brother to recognize him. He didn’t want his brother to mistake him for someone who had clearly hurt him, and he couldn’t risk him falling back into his senseless screaming.“Do I look like him? Was I the one to take you back there?”

“You- You don’t look- You- You aren’t him. No. No, you w-weren’t there. No. No. No, you don’t look like him. You look- You look like D-Diego. You aren’t him. You a-aren’t him. You’re Diego.”

“There you go.” This was breaking his heart. “I’m Diego. We’re home. He isn’t here to take you back there, okay? You’re with me, with Diego, not him. We’re staying at home. It’s safe. I’m not leaving you this time, okay?”

“Are- Are you sure? We don’t have to go back this time?”

“We’re never going back. I promise.”

“Okay. We’re- we’re not going back. You promise. You promise. We're not going back. We’re home. Diego promises. We’re not going back to hell. We’re staying home. We are home. Diego is home. I am home.”

Diego felt the tension leave his body as his brother began taking deeper breaths, finally relaxing after the intense screaming and confusion. “We’re home.”   
They may have been in a stuffy boiler room, far from where they were forced to stay all their lives before, but the statement was truer now than it would’ve ever been at the academy.

“We’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and it didn't suck.  
> Please note that the uncharacteristic stuttering and delusions are not super uncommon with panic attacks, so they weren't there as character traits, in case you were wondering.  
> Also, remember, in the event of a panic attack or other mental health crises, you can text to the number 741741 to get help, as breaking into boiler rooms is not advised.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
